


A Cobra Made of Pure Gold

by MoonWich



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Character Study, First Time, God Complex, Implied Mpreg, Jealousy, M/M, Narcissism, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Obsessive Behavior, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonWich/pseuds/MoonWich
Summary: Higgs’ self-esteem must truly know no limits. Or maybe it was all a lie. Maybe the golden snake was dressed in fool’s gold, a simple disguise, and if Sam figures out a way how to get him out of the fake scales there  would be nothing more left than a twitching worm aware of its insignificance.Sam has to spend a night outside in the middle of nowhere. A certain man declaring himself to be a God joins him in the seek for entertainment and attention.
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Higgs Monaghan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	A Cobra Made of Pure Gold

The last delivery of the day was unexpectably long.  
The building was located in difficult terrain right in the heart of the mountains. From what he knew it were supposed to be some packages containing meds for a man living in there, apparently someone really important as Die-Hardman urgued him to do it today. Sam was balancing the packages on his back, breathing hard in the cold evening air.  
The man was acting like a savior was at his doorstep. At moments like this Sam really was grateful for his job as it was very obviously fruitful and he liked doing meaningful things.

“See you.” 

Not to be rude but he was already done after a day of hard work.  
He pretended not to see the concerning smile the man gave him. His back was a trainwreck. And he needed his rest now. But also he needs to walk his way to the city now. Which isn’t going to be easy at all.  
What was the most concerning was the lack of proper light. Odradek gave away some help but it wasn’t the same. He couldn’t feel any less than gratitude for the small source of light, currently the only one he had.  
With each step he was realising this was a huge mistake. He didn’t see shit.

Where are the lights of the city? Something should already be visible from this distance. Curses were spitted out as he walked. He wasn’t as concerned about his physical state right now as he was about eventual BT encounters. Yeah he really didn’t think this through. For his defence, he had big talk with Die-Hardman and they drank a bit. Discussion about this whole mess the world was in just had to include proper amount of alcohol. Nothing less.  
And maybe he then took more deliveries than he originally intended. In anyway it didn’t matter now. He was in big fucking mess and if he doesn’t find a shelter at least-  
He blinked hard, looking into the distance. Well if that doesn’t look like a place to hide. It could be a big rock shaped like some sort of cave. It could even be the actual shelter. He didn’t have many choices by now. It was either hide or walk all night and potentialy encounter BTs.  
Or Higgs. The last thing he would want to meet right now.  
He rushed the tempo, encouraging himself because as soon he arrives the sooner he can rest and eat. He got himself some food at least.  
As walking closer the shelter turned out to be an actual building. In a very obvious state of putrefaction. Good find, Sam.  
Risks had to be taken and he approached the building, worrying it might be occupied. 

Either it was luck or he was blessed by some God - it was empty. 

The inside wasn’t as messy as he would expect, there were some pieces of old clothes on the ground, a dirty mattress and broken chair right next to the table. Different kinds of newspapers on the table, on the ground, some glued on the rotting wooden walls. Sam couldn’t care less of the content of newspapers, his goal was to stay here overnight and return once there’s light outside. He shut the door, relieved it didn’t shatter. It really looked like that it could do so.  
Surprisingly the building wasn’t as cold as he expected. It smelled, sure, and there was some moist in the air but it was definitely somehow warmer than the outside. He decided to take off his clothes, staying only in his sweater and trousers. Gosh he would appreciate a shower but this is not a place and not a time for such luxury. Besides this place smells a lot it wouldn’t help cleaning himself.  
He layed on the dirty matrace, hoping that swarm of mice doesn’t run out. Only a bunch of bugs crawled out as he finally positioned himself to sleep. Hopefully they won’t crawl all over his face. Sure he didn’t mind eating them but when he wants to sleep he preffers no bugs around him. He let out annoyed sigh and touched his face, rubbing his eyes. 

Well at least he got a place to rest at. That’s it. That’s the priority now. 

Closing his eyes he hoped for fast drifting to sleep. Maybe he should propose an idea to Die-Hardman to build resting points for him on his ways. Definitely a thing everyone got time for now but it would be very much appreciated and he could take more deliveries like that with no worries.  
As he was finally falling asleep a robotic noise disturbed him. It was the odradek suddenly turning on, facing to the door, clapping rapidly.  
He was so annoyed he wanted to throw one of the rotting t-shirts crawling with bugs on it. What is it now?  
It was absolute darkness only for the small light facing the door. He was completely silent and tried hard to listen to the sounds of the outside. 

There were definitely some… noises. It sounded like footsteps but he wasn’t sure. 

As silent as he could he got up from the mattress. He got his knife out just in case. It was the only form of defense he had. Getting up ready to approach the door he realised with a terror the door was opening with subdued creak. He froze in the place, feeling adrenalin pumping up, getting ready to react fast and defend himself againts anyone who might be the intruder.  
The golden stripes were the first thing he saw. The gold was shining in the weak light of odradek. He recognised them immediately. Higgs.  
He got into defensive position putting the knife in front of himself. Fuck, how did the asshole find him? Was he being stalked?  
Higgs gave him one of his warm, yet sinister smiles. 

“Sammy!” The sound of his name was too loud in such silent enviroment. Sam felt his heartbeat in his ear drums.  
“Can you maybe turn the odradek away? I would like to keep my eye sight intact, thank you.”  
He cassually walked inside like he always does, shutting the door behind. The door didn’t shatter. Sam noted.  
Higgs made two steps towards him but then noticed the knife pointing his way. “Oh Sammy. This is not a very nice way to greet good old me, is it?” The theatrical voice teasing him, annoying the living hell out of him.  
“How did you find me?” Sam went straight to the point. He wasn’t in a mood for discussion especially not with this man who only ever brings suffering and death wherever he goes.  
Higgs put his hand on his chin in ‘thinking’ pose and tried to look like he is trying very hard to remember. “Well. You went to the Hillside, right? And I happened to have.. let’s say some bussiness in this area. What a coincidence you happened to be there as well. At first I wanted to greet you with one of my big surprises I got for you! But then. You fucked it up.” Sam made confused expression.  
Higgs was slowly circling him, Sam moved in the way, trying to face him still having the knife pointing at the man.

“You see, I watched you as you ‘delivered’ the last package. It could have went completely normal as usual it really could have, Sammy. But no. You decided to act all flirty with that old fucker. He even gave you that smile men give young naive girls they want to charm. For a moment I thought you’re gonna fall for that and you’re gonna have a big fuck of the day!” Higgs gestured with his hands wildly, throwing them into air, as he always did. He was always expressive with his gestures especially when he was losing control over his emotions.

“You’re full of bullshit.” Sam shouted at him, clearly irritated. What the hell are these accusations? He didn’t want to fuck anyone. Especially not that man. And all he wants now is to rest and not deal with obviously jealous dude.  
Higgs gave him a cruel grin and stopped in his pacing. A cobra, made of pure gold was getting into it’s attack position and revealing it’s power.  
Sam couldn’t react fast enough as Higgs pushed the knife out of his hand with one swift move, instantly gaining access to get closer to Sam and so he did.  
Wrestling between the two men took only few seconds. Higgs was in clear advantage as he was more rested, not having to carry packages around all day. Sam was pushed on his back on the dirty mattress that made loud creaking sound as it couldn’t handle such fast movements anymore.  
The only way how to get out of this mess was to try kick Higgs, but the man was too fast for him, positioning himself on Sam, leaving him completely vulnerable and motionless. Sam stopped the struggle, he was old enough to know when it doesn’t really matter anymore.  
The sudden stop left Higgs surprised as he, a very talktive man, was completely silent for several seconds, just staring at the Sam. The older man tried to read his expression, but reading in Higgs was like reading in open fire. Sure there were some characteristics that you could tell right away but then again, it was still completely unpredictable. Just like this man.

“Already done with the fight, Sammy? And here I thought we are gonna have some fun.” 

Higgs sounded like he’s in very playful mood but it was most definitely a mask. A playful laughing mask lined with gold on twisted angry face.

“Sorry to ruin your fun, Higgs.” Sam murmured. 

He couldn’t think of anything what he could do to get out of this situation. The complete vulnerability he was in frustrated him to no ends. What he didn’t want to admit especially not to himself was that the position ,Higgs was sitting in, was slowly getting him aroused. He was pushing that realisation back into his mind. He’s a man lacking skin contact. And his body is just naturally reacting. That’s it. Human contact was a natural need and the body will demand it no matter the person who is around. And to his worst luck the person who was around happened to be no other than Higgs himself. Now it was time to slowly take off the golden laughing mask and reveal the truth underneath it.

“So you think this is just a no big deal. That I will just watch you, walking around, making ‘deliveries’. You know, Sam, Im really nice man. I give you presents. I treat you well. Gods can be merciful if they want to. But if the Gods aren’t treated well back. They… may decide they don’t have any more reason to be merciful and nice. They may decide the wrath is the only answer and proper punishment.” He circled Sam’s chin with his thumb, his intensive eyes piercing through his. He leaned closer, Sam could clearly see the symbols on his forehead now. But the gaze was keeping his all attention.

“And I decided.”

It was only a whisper. Very contrastful to that heartful monologue. It gave Sam shivers. That could be also due the closeness of the two men and their bodies. Sam could clearly see his body reacting to the presence of Higgs and he didn’t like it at all.  
“Higgs you’re no God. You’re just a regular filth. A walking bomb. But no you’re not any closer to a God than me or anyone else is.”

“A walking bomb you say.” Higgs touched his face again. “A walking bomb has more power than any ordinary person will ever have, don’t you agree, Sam? If that’s what I am in your eyes, well, what else can I say than Im delighted.” 

The thumb was circling his cheeks, nose, even eyes. The annoyance in Sam only grew more. Oh this man could be just so irritating it never failed to surprise him again and again. And he did so with that twisted smile of his. Is Sam some kind of his play toy? Like when a cat is playing with a mouse? Because he definitely feels like that mouse right now.  
“Higgs, let me go.” He was never talktive man unlike someone. Short and straight to the point. Long monologues weren’t his thing and as more Higgs talked it pissed him more in the process.  
A sneaky tongue of the golden snake licked him across the face. A taunting gesture that left disgusted grimace behind. Higgs let out short throatful laugh like he was having the best time of his life. In moments like this Sam couldn’t help but wonder and pity the man. What actually happened to you that you turned out like this? Hard childhood? Man, who didn’t have hard childhood, we could all just say fuck it and become a terrorist like you.  
A pair of intensive blue eyes set on him again. No one should have such eyes. It’s always these people that look even more insane when they throw a fit or gaze at you. It only adds levels to their creepiness and insanity. And Higgs didn’t need any more of that.

“I told you already, you upset a God. And you want to..what? Just get up and walk away? Turn your back on the mattress and go to sleep? This is not a matter that will go ignored and unnoticed. You brought this on yourself, Sammy.” With these words a sharp golden fang was pulled out. 

Sam jerked slightly at the sight of it. Higgs’ knife. It was dangerously close to his neck. Higg’s was holding him under his chin with one hand and circling his neck with the other. The blade was pressing on his left artery and Sam couldn’t help but swallow nervously. 

“Ah yes. This is the place. With just one cut you could give a whole new decoration to this building. These walls need a new painting anyway.” Another laugh. Higgs’ self-esteem must truly know no limits. Or maybe it was all a lie. Maybe the golden snake was dressed in fool’s gold, a simple disguise, and if Sam figures out a way how to get him out of the fake scales there would be nothing more left than a twitching worm aware of its insignificance.

“A cobra kills its prey with a venomous bite. That’s common knowledge, right? But did you know there are also spitting cobras? They spit venom into the eyes of the prey and blind it. The prey is tortured with the pain of it’s eyes succumbing to the effects of the venom while the cobra swallows the prey in the process. Your eyes are being burned out while you’re also suffocating and being digested at the same time. Sounds pretty cruel, doesn’t it? But maybe it’s not cruel. Maybe the cobra is being kind to the prey. The horror of watching everything? Getting swallowed? Eaten? Not many predators give you such luxury to not see it. There may be some comfort in the blindness.”

“You’re truly insane.” Sam was terrified by how hoarse his voice sounded. The hand on his throat was holding him too hard.  
Only a smile in return. “Shall I be kind to you, Sam?” 

Sharp golden blade was suddenly pointing at his right eye. Terrified gasp, shaking, wiggling. This was a pure nightmare. He wasn’t naive. This world was a dangerous place. One thing is being killed in matter of seconds. The other thing is being tortured by a crazy person. The pain of losing an eye can be so strong one may lose consciousness. That would be desirable at this point. But he knew damn well Higgs would find a way to wake him up.  
“Higgs don’t…. please.”  
“Ah come on! You will beg for your eyes but not for your life? Seriously?” Higgs was pissed. Like this all was a performance and Sam was ruining it for him.  
“Just… tell me what do you actually want.” He didn’t want to sound desperate. If a quick death was an option so be it. But who would voluntarily let himself be cut into pieces for hours or so? Until Higgs decides he had enough fun and moves on?

“Fair enough. Look I will let you keep your eyes. In fact it wouldn’t be as entertaining if there were empty bloody holes staring back at me. That terrified look your eyes give me? Marvelous. Let’s keep that going.” Sam almost felt heavily relieved. Only for his relief to turn into another wave of terror.

“But Gods still demand sacrifices.”

With these words he heard quick swish of a blade near his ear. Then the world turned into bloody throbbing pulses of pain and screams. Sharp pain enveloping the side where his left ear was. There was the scent of blood in the air and he felt wetness on his left side of the head. Did the fucker actually cut his ear off?!  
Higgs’ swing for attack was too impulsive also due to bad lighting in the room, he didn’t cut off the whole ear, it was mostly ripped off but the lower part was intact. The cut part was lying in the mess of the clothes on the matrace.  
A dissapointed sigh, a shake of the head.

“Why are you throwing such a tantrum? It wasn’t even the whole ear. I took your eyes to a mercy and yet you’re not grateful for my decision to spare them?”

Sam was trying his best to calm down but the pain was still too sharp and he also had trouble hearing Higgs as his left ear was completely covered in blood. It took a few minutes but he was getting used to the pain and so could concentrate on the man sitting atop of him. “Satisfied?”  
A big grin. “Oh I will be satisfied, Sammy. But I am not pleased yet.”

Before Sam could think of any reaction to that he was suddenly kissed. Nothing too different than from snake trying to eat his prey. He thought. The kiss had the same intensive hunger as the predator’s appetite. Higgs was very demandive kisser as he was demandive person so that wasn’t surprising. The passiveness of the kiss from Sam’s side was driving him crazy and so he bit his lower lip to get at least some reaction.  
Sam’s breath staggered at the short pain that shot through him but it was nothing compared to the still pulsing wound on the ear.  
“What is it, Sam? Aren’t you enjoying our little show?”  
“Not really.” Immediately he regretted the answer. He really shouldn’t provoke the man any further. Why did he have to say that.  
He expected Higgs to burst into flames, but that did not happen. Even the tiniest stone can irritate the cobra. But the reaction doesn’t always result into direct attack.  
“I see. Well lets move to finding out what your body can offer me next, shall we?” A joyful tone. Almost like a child about to open christmas presents.  
He moved too fast. Acted too fast. Sam didn’t have the time to register what was going on not even time to defend himself. Higgs pulled out his sweater right with the shirt underneath it and threw it aside, sitting on Sam once again.  
And that’s it. The man will now disembowel him like you disembowel pigs at village carnivals. He didn’t dare to say anything now. He didn’t say much but the little he said already made things worse and he isn’t gonna risk any more of that.  
With resignation he was watching the man atop of him. Higgs had really strange look in his eyes. He was eyeing Sam’s chest and stomach over and over again. It was almost like a fascination. Not a planning where to start cutting but almost like an actual adoration.  
A hand was touching his chest, slowly sliding up and down. He overcame his aphenphosmphobia some time ago but this was really weird as Higgs seemed too fascinated with his body. Almost like he didn’t see one in years. Almost like he didn’t touch one in years.

“Higgs…”

The man looked too lost in thoughts. It was such a contrast to the joyful version he saw minutes ago.  
The sound of his name made him snap out of whatever the state he was in. Startled expression, very fast chaotic eye movement around.  
The touch was gentle. Just too gentle for someone like Higgs. And Sam also felt he is starting to react too much again. After overcoming the disease it was like his body suddenly remembered how much it missed the skin contact and right now it was remembering too well. Shit. What if Higgs notices? He was sitting on him after all.

“You really got a beautiful body.” 

That was.. not what Sam expected. So did Higgs change his mind? Are they gonna move from cutting to fucking? Maybe this was the time to start ripping the false scales off the golden snake. One by one. And maybe it will be the snake himself who will do that.  
A hand on his stomach. Touching, feeling his skin. It really made him startled as he never expected Higgs to do such behavior.

“I guess spending time with your BB made you really fond of babies, Sam. Carrying the pot around. Developing the relationship with the baby. You’re really a strange man. Creating such bond with a baby that is not out of your bloodline. What if.. you could have child of your own?” Sam didn’t understand at first what exactly is Higgs hinting at.  
“Sam. You had to think about it. To carry a child inside your body. Your own child. With your current physiology that surely isn’t possible. But you’re in a presence of divine being. A man with great powers. And my powers know no limits even when it comes to such matters.” 

Shock and denial. That was his first reaction. What’s this piece of bullshit Higgs is talking about? But then he got uncertain. After all he did see that this man truly isn’t ordinary. He really does have powers. If they’re godly powers that’s for another discussion but he is surely anything but ordinary. But does he posses such powers he’s talking about now?  
No. He can’t. Higgs is the embodiment of chaos and destruction. There’s no way such powers could create a life. He was standing on the side of scales that were weighting down his sins. And it simply wasn’t possible to balance the scales anymore.  
On the other hand he can’t argue with the fact he really thought about it. If only it wasn’t a pod. How different would his relationship with Lou be if she was inside him? How different it is now as he can actually see her reactions and interact with her and when she would be hidden in the stomach? He wondered about the concept of pregnancy a lot. But then again his body didn’t allow him that. No matter what Higgs said.  
“Higgs…”

“Maybe I will do it. You wouldn’t think about running to other men then, would ya? And I would finally get your full attention after that, Sammy. Oh yeah. That sounds like a plan.  
Now I could just rip that lovely stomach of yours and just put it there myself.” A snake revealing once again its golden fang, mimicking cutting motion.

Sam couldn’t breathe. He just felt the pain on his head and his heart beating too fast. This just can’t be happening. It can’t. Higgs was insane enough to just cut his stomach open jerk himself off and leave him like that.  
Higgs most probably saw the fear in him as he started laughing soundly. He seemed to couldn’t just stop and it was even more terrifying. “Oh come on, Sammy boy! Im just teasing you. A bit. We are gonna do it old-fashioned way.” 

What?

“Besides.” He rubbed himself againts Sam’s crotch teasingly. “Is the presence of God so arousing, Sammy? You’ve been hard the whole time. Admit it, you’ve been waiting for the good old fuck.” The golden snake was shining bright like a sun too caught in its pride.  
Maybe if the so called ‘God’ wasn’t sitting right on his crotch the whole time. Sam thought. He didn’t allow himself to think about it too much. This is Higgs. Everything is about him. He just needs to suffer his caprices and hope he makes it out of here alive. The back of his mind poking him saying ‘you’re actually attracted to him’ was mercilessly silenced and denied. It’s not time for his self-analysis. Hell, he can be stabbed any second if Higgs changes his mind.  
If the sex is the worst thing that happens tonight, well, he can survive that.

“On your knees, come on.” Higgs cheerfully slapped his thigh, getting off him, expecting cooperation.  
Sam wanted to do obediently as what was asked of him but then he saw the knife that was on the floor. He knew he wasn’t fast enough and was also slowed down by the pain in the wound. He had to think fast. Is he willing to take the risk? But does he have any chances?  
He didn’t realise he was eyeing the knife too much. And Higgs wasn’t dumb. In fact he was very observant. And Sam already brought the wrath upon himself.  
The instant change of mood in the air, the bright sun covered by the clouds of storm.

“Once a little mouse thought it could outsmart the snake. It could not and instead ended up as a dinner. Do you know why it failed? Because the mouse simply wasn’t a snake. It was just a mouse. That’s how it is. That’s how it always is.”

Sam lost the trail of thoughts as what Higgs said made him uncertain of how to react. He wanted to say something but Higgs already acted. He grabbed Sam and with great force flipped him on his stomach, instantly pushing him into mattress.  
It always amazed him how strong Higgs was. Not that he looked weak but he simply didn’t expect him to be that strong. It took a few seconds and he was completely naked as the trousers with underwear was rippen off him. He didn’t ressist at all. What really could he do now?  
The man declaring himself to be a God was atop of him once again, one of his hands on Sam’s back holding him down and the other one spreading his legs properly so he could settle between them.  
As wild as Higgs was acting, he remained fully clothed. 

There was no need for him getting naked. Nudity was shaming, too revealing and also punishing act. He wasn’t wearing his mask right now but the clothing was enough. Layers and layers of masks and disguises on this man.

Sam felt like some kind of doll. Higgs was positioning his legs so his lower body part was up, positioning his torso, hands. It was all too harsh as the man was angry, punishing.  
The pain throbbing in his head was getting intensive again due to aggressive manhandling of his body and he couldn’t help but to hiss silently.  
“Im sorry, princess, did I hurt you?” A harsh mocking bite.  
Sam was restraining himself from reacting. Don’t poke the snake. It’s angered enough.  
He felt the hand on his back moving around, occassionally nails digging into his skin. Nothing else was happening.  
Higgs liked what he did see. Sam on his knees, ass up in the air, naked, completely vulnerable to his will. What a sight he would like to see more often.  
He didn’t unzip his pants yet though. Not yet. Not now.  
From this point of view Sam looked especially beautiful to him. Like a piece of art. It didn’t matter the piece of art was spreaded on dirty old mattress surrounded by old clothing. It actually did add to the atmosphere. A filth among the filth. And yet.

His relationship to Sam was made of many layers of grey. On the one hand Sam to him was a mere ordinary dirty human. Why should be a God bothered by someone so...ordinary? So basic? Why would the golden cobra take interest in one of the many grey mice running around? Why should he be even interested in him? On the other hand he was also drawn to Sam. He was seeking his attention constantly. It was something that frustrated him because he couldn’t find the reason behind it. There was something about Sam that just made him crave the man. Physically. The disgust with the realisation the arousal at the same time. The polarity. He wanted to punch the man he wanted to shake him and yell into his face ‘how are you doing this to me?!’ and then kiss him and have sex with him. Higgs couldn’t understand himself when it came to Sam and it was eating him, he was eating himself like the snake eating its tail. It also very obviously didn’t help his already so damaged mental state.  
Once again he focused on Sam’s bared back. Almost like a empty canvas. Ready to be painted. Good thing he got all his brushes ready.  
He leaned above the man, grabbing his waist to push him againts his crotch. He hoped Sam can feel how hard he is already.  
He layed completely on top of him and started sucking the skin on his back, creating hickeys in process. He digged his nails into him, scratching, occassionally drawing small strings of blood. It certainly couldn’t be big pleassure for Sam as only a pain was the result of Higgs’ actions. He could feel the man atop of him was slowly rocking his hips, rubbing himself againts his ass. And he was very obviously hard.  
Shutting his eyes, he hoped his own erection will go away.  
Higgs was moving lower and lower on Sam’s back. He had to make sure every part of the canvas is put to a use. No blank spaces. He felt ownership over this man. Sam was here for him. For his entertainment. No one elses. So it was also a way how to mark Sam. As narcistic man he was he also was pretty jealous. Knowing Sam will walk around with all these markings on his back gave him big feeling of satisfaction.  
Finally he looked at his work. Truly a mesmerising sight, but it still missed something. And he knows what it is.

He pulled out the knife. A bit of a shame Sam is facing away from him and he can’t see the look in his eyes if he showed him the knife. Well. At least the surprised scream should do.  
A snake digged the golden fang into the skin, ripping it open.  
Sam let out a loud scream of pain and jerked so Higgs immediately held him down, rubbing his crotch againts him even more intensively. 

Yes, scream. It should hurt.

He didn’t stab too deep, just enough to make the back bloody and scarred in the future, obviously. The goal wasn’t to engrave something into his back but to cause a pain. Higgs wanted Sam’s pain above everything right now.  
Stabbing here and there forcing out new screams, each different, each pained.  
The man below was really scared as he didn’t see how deep the wounds were. When a person gets stabbed they don’t really feel the depth of the stab. Just the pain. He didn’t know if Higgs is stabbing just a little bit into the skin or forcing the blade really deep.  
He panicked too much thinking he is being stabbed to death right now. That’s it. He will slowly bleed out as Higgs cums into his dying body.  
Tears rolled down his face. The pain, frustration, helplessness. It all had to be let out. He was biting down to not let out any more scream. That decision obviously didn’t resolve well with Higgs but he was done anyway.  
Sam’s back was one big bloody mess. The blood wasn’t flowing too fast. Lazy red streams rolling down the back. Exactly as how he intended.

“Oh Sammy. If only you could see yourself now.” 

Higgs was at pure ecstasy. This is it. Ah yes, this is it. Smile too wide, eyes too open.  
He pulled his dick out of his pants and positioned it againts Sam’s hole. Quickly he didn’t want to ruin the moment. He needed something to work as lubricant but the blood on Sam’s back wouldn’t do.  
He remembered the small oil tube in his clothes. He carried it around for reasons but it was almost empty.  
Putting the remaining oil on his dick and spreading the rest around Sam’s hole. It isn’t much but it will have to do.  
No preparation. There’s no time. And he cared little for Sam’s comfort anyway.  
It was a bit of struggle as Sam wasn’t stretched and the head was too big for it. With several attempts he finally succeded but the man beneath him jerked as it was another pain on his body he couldn’t ignore.  
Higgs immediately held his hips to make sure he doesn’t move away. 

“You will accept it. Take it as a gift. From me. After all Im merciful.”

With these words he moved Sam’s hips againts his crotch to fully penetrate him. The man could only let out yet another pained scream and more tears formed at the corner of his eyes, rolling down rapidly.  
Higgs didn’t wait for anything. He needs to please himself. He will dominate Sam’s body, he will finally fully claim him. This is his victory. This is Sam’s punishment and a gift. He should scream in pain and thank for the gift he was given. Is a child not a gift that should be celebrated?  
Sam tried to sneak a hand to his own crotch so he could jerk himself off. His hand was pulled away as Higgs grabbed both of his hands holding them firmly. His pace got more animalistic.  
No pleasuring yourself. The pleasure is reserved only for the powerful ones. The ordinary like you? Only the suffering is what you get and deserve.  
Sam felt like he is being ripped apart. He was being treated like a simple fuck doll for Higgs and the pain was unbearable considering this was his first time being with a man. This will leave more than just bunch of scars on his body.  
There were times when he considered to try it. Out of boredom, out of curiousity. Out of desire for some men. But he never really gave it any more thoughts as there was always something else that needed his full focus.  
The first time shouldn’t be like this. So traumatising. He regretted he didn’t try it with any other man so he could have at least one good memory for the start. But no. It had to be Higgs. From all of them. The biggest narcist, sadist, terrorist around. Catching him like his prey and using him for his own pleasures.  
Sam never felt so humiliated and used. Like a piece of clothing. He wasn’t even allowed to finish himself so at least some small positive thing would come out of this.

He was denied everything. Everything.

And he will not make Higgs so happy again to hear his screams. Not anymore. He was only begging in his mind for all of this to end as soon as possible so he could finally die. That was the goal of all of this, right? To humiliate him and then leave him to die. Maybe it’s better like this. At least he will die alone and hidden. Not having to face the humiliation back at the centre from the others. And pity. Anything but the pity.  
Higgs’ moves were becoming more jerky and rapid as he felt the orgasm building up. Instinctively he grabbed Sam’s hips to hold him firmly in place and with several final thrusts he came inside him. He closed his eyes. A pure ecstasy once more. 

With a smile he laid atop of the man, not caring that he’s getting his clothes and face bloody from Sam’s tortured back. He nuzzled him like a beloved lover, rubbing his face againts the back.  
Sam couldn’t hold himself up anymore, his legs felt too weak. He was too weak. He was already tired when he arrived to the building. And all of this was the last straw. Laying completely motionless on the mattress with Higgs still laying atop his back, hugging him from the behind.  
The snake played with its prey. The snake got its entertainment. The snake was satisfied.  
Higgs leaned closer to Sam’s face giving him a lick right across it. No reaction. Not even a disgusted expression. The man was completely defeated and there was nothing more left in him.

“Not many people can say they had a sex with a divine being. Hope you feel blessed, Sammy boy.” A sun was shining bright.

Higgs gave him a bite on the neck and got up. Putting his dick back in his pants, adjusting his clothes, looking all happy and cheerful.  
Sam made no motion. He felt the blood pouring from the ear, from his back. Cum leaking out of his ass. He couldn’t do anything now. He didn’t have the energy.  
“Oh Sammy, look at you. All sulky!” Higgs was at him again, grabbing his jaw, making him turn his head to face him. Their faces were very close from each other. Higgs’ joyful sight gazing right into empty Sam’s. He felt so emotionally dull at the moment. He couldn’t feel a thing looking at Higgs.  
“Don’t worry. If it didn’t work out today, we will try again.” He got closer to his healthy ear and continued in a whisper.  
“And again and again and again.” A short chuckle.  
Sam wanted to feel something. Anything. A despair. A horror. But there was only the neverending emptiness enveloping him in a hug.

A golden snake wearing its fake scales in pride got up. This is not a day for shedding. Who knows if there ever will be? After all everyone wears some sort of mask. And some got more masks to take off before anyone could see the true self.

“I would like to keep you a company a bit longer, Sammy. But you know. I got places to be at. Don’t worry though. We will meet soon.”  
A quick lick across his face. Throatful laugh. Fast steps fading into the distance. Creaking door shut down loudly.  
And so he was finally alone. At last. The desired silence. So if he survives this it will happen again? And again?  
Half of his ear was missing. His back was bloody and hurting. Now that he examined the stabs he figured out they’re not as serious. He couldn’t tell if he felt relieved or dissapointed about it, wondering when did his life reduce to being Higgs’ toy to play with. 

Oh, but every snake has to encounter a mouse in his life that will finally outsmart him. 

But that’s just a matter of time.


End file.
